You Are Not Alone
by NaNo Kid
Summary: Kushina, seorang bocah berasal dari desa Uzushio, diejek dan dijauhi oleh bocah-bocah di Akademi Konoha. Kushina merasa sendirian dan kesepian sejak kehilangan desa tempat tinggalnya dan keluarganya. Namun, ada seorang bocah yang bernama Minato ingin berteman dengannya. This story is CANON.
1. Chapter 1

**You Are Not Alone**

**By: NaNo Kid**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Pair: Minato N. & Kushina U.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akademi Konoha.

Sebuah tempat dimana para bocah yang akan menjadi ninja berlatih disini dengan bimbingan dari para jounin berpengalaman. Pada umumnya, mereka hanya dilatih ninjutsu-ninjutsu dasar, baru setelah mereka lulus dari akademi, mereka akan menjadi genin lalu masuk kedalam tim yang masing-masing beranggotakan 3 orang serta seorang jounin yang akan mendidik mereka hingga ujian chuunin datang. Setelah itu, mereka akan dilepaskan dari tim dan berlatih sendiri agar bisa menjadi seorang jounin. Dan begitulah hingga mereka bisa menjadi shinobi yang hebat.

Dan tampaknya, di Akademi Konoha kali ini, sedang ada keributan kecil yang menggemparkan.

"Tomat!"

"Hei, tomat! Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan tomat yang baru ibuku beli di pasar!"

"Lihat! Ada tomat terbesar didunia! Hahaha,"

Segerombolan bocah laki-laki nakal sedang mengejek seorang bocah perempuan dengan bercirikan rambut panjang dan lurus berwarna merah, mata yang beririskan violet, serta wajah yang terlihat cukup bulat. Karena rambut merahnya dan wajahnya yang bulatlah membuat bocah perempuan tersebut dipanggil denga sebutan "tomat". Walau begitu, tampaknya bocah perempuan itu tidak mengiraukannya, atau sedang berusaha untuk menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak?

Sepertinya diantara kedua pilihan itu tidak ada yang benar.

BUAGH!

Seorang bocah laki-laki yang ikut mengejek bocah perempuan tadi terpental hingga menabrak dinding akademi itu lalu tersungkur tak berdaya ke lantai. Hal itu disebabkan oleh tinjuan maut dari bocah perempuan berambut merah tersebut. Dengan rambut merahnya yang mulai mengambang dan berkibar serta wajah yang mengerikan, bocah itu siap untuk menghajar siapapun yang mengejeknya tadi tanpa ampun.

BUKK! JDUKK! BUAAGHH!

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU TOMAT, BOCAH INGUSAN!" teriak bocah perempuan itu sambil terus menghajar bocah-bocah yang mengejeknya tadi.

"I—itu, Ha—HABANERO BERDARAH!" seru salah satu dari bocah-bocah tersebut histeris sambil menunjuk bocah perempuan itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, membuat yang ditunjuk tadi mendelik ke arahnya dan bocah tersebut kabur sejauh mungkin.

Dan hasilnya dimenangkan oleh bocah perempuan berambut merah itu.

Setelah puas menghajar bocah-bocah yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu, bocah perempuan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat ia menghajar bocah-bocah tadi diiringi dengan tatapan ketakutan dari semua bocah yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut ke arahnya. Namun, bocah perempuan itu tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan menuju sebuah pohon tua yang kokoh dan tidak ada bocah yang menempatinya atau bermain disekitarnya. Dan setelah sampai, ia langsung memanjat pohon itu dan duduk disalah satu dahan pohon tersebut. Bocah itu hanya memandang sendu ke arah bocah-bocah yang sedang asyik bermain dilapangan akademi itu.

Yaah, walau sebenarnya bocah perempuan berambut merah panjang tersebut sedang melamun.

Bocah perempuan itu bernama lengkap Uzumaki Kushina. Ia sebenarnya berasal dari desa Uzushio, yang berada di negara Uzu. Namun, karena desa serta negaranya telah hancur karena peperangan, ia yang memiliki kemampuan khusus akhirnya dibawa ke Konoha bersama ibunya yang terluka parah karena suatu alasan yang belum diketahui olehnya. Bocah itu juga berasal dari sebuah klan Uzumaki, klan yang terkenal paling hebat di desa Uzushio, bahkan di negara Uzu. Dan kini, ia dan ibunya sepertinya akan menetap di negara Hi, atau lebih tepatnya di desa Konoha. Ayahnya telah gugur dalam peperangan. Dan sampai sekarang, ibunya masih tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit akibat luka fatalnya.

Bocah yang bernama Kushina itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang bila mengingat itu semua. Bagaimana tidak? Baru hari ini ia masuk kedalam Akademi Konoha, ia sudah diejek oleh bocah-bocah nakal itu, dan sejak ia menghajar bocah-bocah tersebut, ia mulai dijauhi oleh bocah-bocah di akademi itu karena takut dengannya. Hal itu membuatnya sedih. Padahal, ia baru beberapa hari berada di Konoha yang terasa asing baginya.

Dan sekarang, Kushina hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Dimulai dari hancurnya desa serta negara yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya, ayahnya meninggal, ibunya yang tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, ia yang dibawa ke Konoha karena suatu alasan, hingga ia yang dijauhi oleh bocah-bocah di akademi. Hal buruk apalagi yang akan menimpanya?

Tentang alasan ia dibawa ke Konoha, ia memang tidak tahu dan tidak pernah diberitahu sama sekali. Kushina merasakan firasat buruk akan alasan itu.

Dan sepertinya, Kushina tidak tahu bahwa alasan itu adalah sebuah bencana untuknya nanti.

.

.

.

"Hei, Uzumaki! Kau sedang apa?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Kushina dan membuat lamunannya buyar. Kemudian ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari asal suara tadi. Ia yakin kalau suara tadi sangat dekat dengannya, bukan suara yang berasal dari bocah-bocah yang sedang asyik bermain itu. Namun, ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa selain bocah-bocah itu. Kushina mengira kalau suara itu hanya halusinasinya saja karena ia memang sangat kesepian akhir-akhir ini sehingga ia berharap ada bocah yang mau menyapanya, bukan mengejeknya. Karena itu, akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas melamunnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Uzumaki! Aku disini! Di atasmu!" seru suara itu lagi dan membuat Kushina tersentak dan segera mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas untuk mencari asal suara tersebut.

Dan tampaklah sesosok bocah laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya, bercirikan rambut jabrik acak-acakkan berwarna kuning dan matanya yang beririskan biru safir, sedang duduk didahan pohon yang terletak di atas Kushina sambil menyengir lebar ke arahnya.

"Hai, Uzumaki!" sapa bocah laki-laki itu masih dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya menatap lurus ke arah bocah laki-laki itu dengan tatapa kosong, tanpa membalas sapaannya. Kushina masih tak percaya kalau akhirnya ada juga yang mau menyapanya. Kushina sebenarnya ingin membalas sapaan bocah itu, namun, karena masih curiga kepada bocah laki-laki tersebut, akhirnya ia tidak membalas sapaanya.

"Hei! Kenapa diam saja? Kau baik-baik saja, Uzumaki?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu khawatir karena Kushina sedaritadi hanya menatapnya kosong. Namun, Kushina masih tidak merubah tatapan kosongnya.

.

.

.

**Kushina's P.O.V**

Dia—apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia menyapaku? Kupikir aku tak akan pernah menemukan anak yang mau menyapaku. Tapi, dia—benar-benar menyapaku. Bahkan saat aku tidak membalas sapaannya, dia malah terlihat seperti—

—mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa? Selama aku berada didesa ini, belum ada yang pernah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, bahkan ibuku saja tak mengkhawatirkanku, karena beliau koma. Selain itu, juga Sandaime—hokage ketiga—saja yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Selain itu, tidak ada! Tapi, aku merasa curiga. Apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya dia menyapaku? Kupikir dia sama saja dengan bocah-bocah lain yang menjauhiku. Dan kupikir, dia akan menjauhiku juga karena aku tak membalas sapaannya tadi dan malah menatapnya kosong.

Dan kupikir, tidak akan ada lagi yang mau mempedulikanku.

Kenapa? Kenapa?

**End of Kushina's P.O.V**

.

.

.

"Uzumaki? Kau—kenapa daritadi hanya diam? Apa aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit?" tanya bocah laki-laki tersebut sambil melompat turun menuju dahan tempat Kushina duduk. Kushina menundukkan kepalanya saat bocah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakkan telah duduk disampingnya sambil menatapnya dengan cemas.

Bocah laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke jidat Kushina lalu menyingkirkan sedikit rambut-rambut merah Kushina agar ia bisa menyentuh jidatnya. Saat bocah itu akan menempelkan tangannya di jidat Kushina, Kushina langsung menggenggam tangan bocah laki-laki tersebut sehingga tangan tersebut tertahan.

"Kau—Kenapa kau menyapaku?" tanya Kushina dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Eh? Yaa—karena ingin berteman, bukan? Memangnya karena apa lagi? Daritadi kuperhatikan, kau sendirian saja sejak masuk akademi ini. Jadi, aku ingin berteman denganmu, kau mau, kan?" jelas bocah laki-laki tersebut dengan cengirannya yang sepertinya menjadi khas-nya. Kushina kaget saat mendengar pernyataan dari bocah tersebut. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, Kushina menoleh ke arah bocah tersebut, dan dengan senyum mirisnya, ia berkata, "Terima kasih, telah bersedia menjadi temanku," setelah mengatakan itu, Kushina segera melompat dari pohon tersebut dan berlari menuju kelasnya dengan senyuman—bukan senyum miris—lebarnya. Sedangkan bocah laki-laki itu hanya bengong karena Kushina meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Lalu, saat Kushina belum terlalu jauh darinya, bocah itu langsung berteriak dan berseru, "Hei, Uzumaki! Namaku Namikaze Minato! Senang berkenalan denganmu," Kushina yang mendengar seruan dari bocah yang ternyata bernama Minato itu segera menoleh ke belakang—tepatnya ke arah Minato—dan tersenyum kecil sehingga Minato tak akan menyadari senyuman tersebut karena jarak mereka yang cukup berjauhan.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," seru Kushina bersamaan dengannya membuka pintu. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari siapa pun disana.

"Ibu belum kembali, ya?" tanya Kushina—atau gumaman—pada dirinya sendiri. Kushina beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri tadi dan menuju kamarnya.

Kushina tinggal disebuah rumah kecil namun cukup untuk mereka berdua—Kushina dan ibunya—. Namun, karena untuk sementara ibu Kushina berada di rumah sakit, jadi, rumah itu terasa luas untuk Kushina sendirian. Rumah itu diberikan oleh Sandaime, karena mereka tak mempunyai tempat tinggal di Konoha.

BRUKK!

Kushina menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur kecilnya. Ia masih menerawang tentang kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya di akademi. Dari perkenalan diri di depan kelas, bocah-bocah nakal yang mengejeknya, aksinya saat ia menghajar bocah-bocah yang mengejeknya, ia yang dijauhi oleh bocah-bocah lainnya karena takut padanya, hingga akhirnya seorang bocah laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menyapanya dan mengkhawatirkannya juga ingin berteman dengannya.

Hmm, bicara tentang bocah laki-laki itu, Kushina jadi teringat ketika ia yang hendak berlari menuju kelasnya, bocah itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun, Kushina lupa nama bocah tersebut entah karena apa. Kushina merutuki dirinya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi pelupa seperti ini. Biasanya, ia sangat cepat mengingat sesuatu. Sepertinya, karena shock saat perang serta kematian ayahnya, ia mulai menjadi pelupa—sepertinya—.

Kushina berusaha keras untuk mengingat siapa nama bocah laki-laki berambut jabrik acak-acakan berwarna kuning tersebut. Akan tetapi, karena terlalu lelah dari tadi pagi, tanpa sadar ia telah masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua ia telah masuk ke Akademi Konoha. Memang tidak ada hal yang istimewa untuknya, tapi baginya, hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa. Bahkan sangat istimewa. Kushina tersenyum lebar ketika mengingat tentang apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi malam.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Kushina terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika ia telah membuka mata dengan sempurna, ia baru sadar kalau hari sudah malam.

"Pantas saja aku merasa lapar. Ternyata, dari siang tadi, aku belum makan sama sekali," gumam Kushina pelan lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur kecilnya, sambil menyalakan lampu-lampu di beberapa ruangan. Biasanya, ada seorang wanita yang selalu mengantarkan makanan—karena Kushina belum pandai memasak—ke rumahnya. Walaupun sedikit, tapi bagi Kushina itu sudah cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya—walau masih lapar—. Namun, kali ini ia tak menemukan apapun di atas meja. Kushina heran dan mencoba mencari alasan positif mengapa wanita—yang biasa mengantarkan makanan—itu tidak mengantarkan makanannya kali ini? Tidak mungkin wanita itu sudah muak karena harus memberikan sebagian makanannya ke rumah Kushina, walaupun Kushina berasal dari desa lain. Karena itu, Kushina hanya menduga bahwa wanita itu sakit atau sedang menjalankan misi hingga ia belum bisa pulang.

Saat Kushina sedang sibuk untuk menduga-duga alasan tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Kushina segera beranjak dari dapur itu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ia menebak bahwa orang yang menetok pintu itu adalah wanita yang akan mengantarkan makanannya. Namun, sepertinya tebakan Kushina salah.

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki dari ANBU dengan menggunakan seragam serta tak ketinggalan topeng ANBU. Kushina hanya bisa mendesah kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa bukan wanita itu yang datang.

"Uzumaki Kushina, anda dipanggil oleh Tuan Sandaime. Ia mengatakan bahwa ada berita gembira untukmu," ujar ANBU tersebut dan membuat Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ketika Kushina hendak bertanya, ANBU tersebut langsung mendahuluinya.

"Diharapkan agar anda dapat segera ke ruang hokage," setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, sang ANBU tersebut langsung menghilang entah kemana. Karena tidak ingin direpotkan, akhirnya dalam keadaan perut –atau lebih tepatnya lambung—lapar Kushina segera pergi menuju kantor hokage, tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Tok, tok!

"Yaa, masuk!" seru Sandaime sambil menghisap rokoknya. Setelah diperbolehkan masuk, orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut segera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan langsung bertanya.

"Apa berita gembira yang akan kau sampaikan, Sandaime?" ternyata orang yang mengetuk pintu dan langsung bertanya begitu saja adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Sedangkan yang ditanya belum menjawab sama sekali, hanya menghembuskan asap rokok yang keluar dari mulutnya. Karena telah ditunggu selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Kushina kehilangan kesabaran dan segera bertanya kembali dengan nada yang sedikit kasar dan sedikit berteriak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Sandaime?" Kushina memang tidak peduli biarpun sikapnya tadi adalah tidak sopan. Namun, sepertinya hokage ketiga tersebut tidak keberatan jika Kushina seperti itu. Kushina memang memiliki kelemahan, yaiu tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, sehingga bila ada seseorang yang membuatnya marah dan emosinya naik, maka ia tak segan-segan dan segera melampiaskan emosinya itu kepada orang yang telah memancing emosinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru, Kushina?" tanya Sandaime itu dengan suara serak yang memang sudah umum bila usia telah memasuki tujuh puluhan.

"Pokoknya, cepat katakan!" pinta Kushina dengan nada yang memerintah.

"Haaah," Sandaime hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat menghadadapi Kushina.

"Baiklah, Kushina, pergilah ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, temuilah ibumu, karena—" sepertinya Sandaime sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar Kushina penasaran tentang apa berita gembira tersebut.

"—ibumu telah sadarkan diri dan sekarang, ia baik-baik saja,"

Kushina membelalakkan matanya seakan tak percaya, tampak raut wajah terkejut pada wajahnya. Namun, itu hanya sebentar. Setelah mencerna dengan baik perkataan hokage ketiga tersebut, senyum lebarnya mengembang diwajah polosnya. Ia tampak sangat gembira akan berita tersebut. Karena akhirnya ibunya telah sadar dari pingsannya yang cukup lama—selama 3 hari—.

"Benarkah? Yeah! Ibu, akhirnya kau sadar juga!" seru Kushina riang dan segera berlari keluar dari ruang hokage tanpa pamit dahulu. Sedangkan Sandaime yang melihat sikap Kushina tersebut hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku jadi kasihan bila ia mengetahui tujuannya ia dibawa kesini," ujar Sandaime lalu melanjutkan kembali merokoknya sambil mengecek laporan-laporan misi.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are Not Alone**

**By: NaNo Kid**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Pair: Minato N. & Kushina U.**

**Chapter 2:**

**First Friend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sebuah tempat dimana para ninja ataupun penduduk desa Konoha akan berobat untuk menyembuhkan sakitnya. Tempat tersebut diurus oleh beberapa dokter dan perawat yang berprofesi sebagai ninja yang ahli dalma ilmu medis. Para dokter dan perawat tersebut selalu berada di Eumah Sakit Konoha selama 24 jam. Mereka selalu siap siaga bila ada pasien yang datang dalam keadaan gawat darurat ataupun biasa. Pekerjaan mereka dilakukan dengan cepat dan tangkas. Selalu pantang menyerah dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin sehingga menghasilkan sesuatu yang memuaskan para pasien maupun kerabatnya. Dan juga, tak jarang pasien-pasien rumah sakit tersebut adalah seorang ninja yang masih genin ataupun chuunin yang terluka setelah misi mereka masing-masing. Rumah Sakit Konoha, merupakan tempat yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh ninja serta penduduk Konoha.

Dan saat ini, tampaklah seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah panjang dan matanya beririskan violet itu sedang berlari-lari di lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit Konoha itu. Raut wajah gembiranya tak luput dari pandangan. Memang kelakuan bocah tersebut sangat aneh berlarian di rumah sakit pada malam hari, namun, bocah itu ingin sekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang sebagai pasien di rumah sakit tersebut. Setelah bertanya kepada salah satu perawat disana tentang letak kamar rawat inap pasien yang akan didatanginya, ia langsung berlari ketempat pasien tersebut.

Bocah itu langsung berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Dengan segera ia langsung membuka pintu itu kasar hingga membuat seseorang yang ada didalam kamar itu terkejut.

BRAKK!

"Ku, Kushina? Oh, kau membuat ibu kaget," sahut seseorang yang menjadi pasien yang sedang duduk di ranjang kamar inap tempat dirawatnya itu yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Uzumaki Kushina, bocah perempuan yang telah membuat ibunya terkejut akibat ulah dobrak pintunya tersebut. Sedangkan Kushina mengangguk-angguk semangat, lalu segera berlari ke arah ibunya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Ia tumpahkan semua perasaan bahagia dan rindunya pada ibunya dengan pelukan. Sedangkan ibunya juga membalas pelukan Kushina hangat, membuat mereka berdua merasa nyaman dalam pelukan itu.

"Aku rindu padamu, Ibu," ucap Kushina lirih didalam pelukan ibunya.

"Ya, ibu juga," sahut ibu Kushina sambil membelai rambut merah Kushina dengan lembut. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kushina?" tanya ibu Kushina kepada putri tunggalnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu. Lihatlah! Aku tak apa-apa," jawab Kushina yakin. Sebenarnya, ia berusaha meyakinkan ibunya agar tak tahu masalah yang dialaminya di akademi. Ia tak ingin membuat ibunya sedih.

"Kushina, kamu sudah masuk di akademi, bukan?" tanya ibu Kushina memastikan.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Kushina sambil menyengir lebar.

"Sudah mempunyai teman?" pertanyaan dari ibunya barusan sukses membuat Kushina terdiam. Ia ingin menjawab 'iya', namun, Kushina masih ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. ia memang tak mempunyai teman disana, akan tetapi, kalau musuh, kurasa hampir semua bocah-bocah di akademi tersebut adalah musuhnya.

"Tak apa, Kushina. Itu wajar. Mungkin saat ini kau belum mempunyai teman, tapi, nanti pasti ada yang ingin berteman denganmu," ucap ibu Kushina yang untuk sementara dapat menenangkan perasaan Kushina.

"Yaah, begitulah,"

Bicara tentang teman, sebenarnya ada seorang bocah yang ingin berteman dengannya. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut jabrik acak-acakan berwarna kuning tersebut. Sampai sekarang, Kushina masih belum bisa mengingat nama bocah tersebut. Karena itu, ia berharap keesokan harinya bocah laki-laki itu masih ingin berteman dengannya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ada apa kemari, Kushina?" tanya ibu Kushina.

"Ibu ini bagaimana, sih? Tentu saja aku ingin menjenguk ibu yang sadar dari pingsannya selama 3 hari!" seru Kushina semangat.

"Oooh, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kehidupan sehari-harimu?" tanya ibu Kushina lagi, namun kali ini nadanya terdengar seperti mengkhawatirkan Kushina.

"Ng… baik-baik saja, kok! Masalah makanan, sudah ada seorang wanita yang mau berbaik hati membagikan sedikit makanannya kepadaku. Selain itu, semuanya baik," jawab Kushina sambil mengingat-ingat aktivitasnya.

"Ooh, baguslah," ucap ibu Kushina sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Lalu, kapan ibu pulang?" tanya Kushina berbinar karena berharap ibunya boleh pulang dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Ng… entahlah, Kushina. Ibu baru hari ini sadar, tadi dokter sudah memeriksa keadaan ibu, dan, sepertinya dokter belum bilang kapan ibu boleh pulang," jawab ibu Kushina membuat Kushina sedikit kecewa karena belum mengetahui kapan ibunya pulang.

"Ooh,"

"Ohya, hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah dan istirahat. Besok kau sudah mulai latihan di akademi, bukan?" Kushina mengangguk cepat mendengar pertanyaan ibunya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pulang. Jaga kondisi kesehatan ibu, agar dapat lebih cepat pulang," setelah mengatakan itu, Kushina segera berbalik menuju pintu keluar kamar rawat inap tersebut dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Klap!

Ibu Kushina memandang sendu ke arah pintu kamar tersebut, "Semoga keadaannya tetap baik-baik saja saat ia tahu alasan ia dibawa kesini,"

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

Hari ini Kushina memutuskan untuk tidak masuk di akademi dulu. Karena pagi-pagi sekali ia mendapat kabar bahwa ibunya telah diizinkan pulang hari ini. Karena itu, Kushina ingin membantu ibunya untuk mengurus segala keperluannya serta membersihkan rumahnya.

"Nah, sekarang, saatnya menjemput ibu!" seru Kushina bersemangat dan segera beranjak dari rumah menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

.

.

.

"Ibu sudah siap?" tanya Kushina pada ibunya yang sedang menunggunya di kamar rawat inap ibunya.

"Sudah, dan sepertinya tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan," ujar ibu Kushina sambil melihat keseluruh ruangan untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada barang yang tertinggal.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi kerumah baru kita!" seru Kushina semangat dan membantu ibunya membawakan barang-barang milik ibunya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua asyik mengobrol, walaupun yang banyak berbicara adalah Kushina. Kushina menceritakan pengalamannya di hari pertama di Akademi Konoha. Mulai dari ia yang di ejek dengan sebutan "tomat", hingga seorang bocah laki-laki berambut jabrik acak-acakan pirang yang tiba-tiba ingin berteman dengannya.

"Dan sampai sekarang, kau masih tidak bisa mengingat nama bocah itu?" tanya ibu Kushina penasaran. Sedangkan Kushina hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lesu.

"Kalau begitu, besok kau masuk ke akademi saja, tidak usah menemani ibu. Ibu bisa jaga diri sendiri, kok. Nanti kau berteman dengannya saja, ya?" usul ibu Kushina. Akan tetapi, Kushina tampak bimbang dengan usulan dari ibunya. Inilah salah satu sifat buruknya. Ia merasa terlalu gengsi untuk berkenalan dengan bocah-bocah di desa baru tersebut. Karena itu, ia jadi tidak mempunyai teman di Konoha. Bahkan di desa tempat asalnya pun ia hanya memiliki sedikit teman, dan itupun tidak terlalu akrab. Sepertinya, Kushina memang tipe orang yang susah berteman.

"Ya, baiklah," jawab Kushina pasrah akan usul ibunya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sore pun tiba. Kushina hanya merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Bosan. Itulah yang dialaminya sekarang. Ibunya sedang ada urusan di kantor hokage semenjak dari habis makan siang. Jadi, ia sendirian di rumah.

"Huuft… ibu lama sekali! Memangnya ada urusan apa di kantor hokage itu sehingga menghabiskan waktu lama?" tanya Kushina pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, Kushina memutuskan untuk keluar, hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah, sekalian agar ia tahu sedikit tentang wilayah Konoha.

Setelah menutup pintu dan mengunci—ibunya mempunyai kunci cadangan—pintu rumahnya, Kushina segera berjalan keluar mengitari lingkungan sekitar rumahnya. Tempat-tempat yang Kushina tahu hanyalah Akademi Konoha, Rumah Sakit Konoha, dan Kantor Hokage Konoha. Karena itu, ia ingin mengitari daerah sekitar rumah, siapa tahu ia ada toko atau warung makan di pinggir jalan. Selama ini, ketika ia pulang dari suatu tempat, ia tak pernah memperhatikan sekeliling, sehingga ia tak tahu tempat-tempat apa saja yang dilewatinya itu.

Ketika Kushina baru sedikit melakukan kegiatan jalan-jalannya, ia menemukan sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas dengan penurunan menuju sebuah danau. Cahaya matahari sore itu membuat danau tersebut berkerlap-kerlip karena pantulannya. Cukup indah untuk sebuah pemandangan pada sore hari. Kushina tertarik untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Dan akhirnya, kushina memilih duduk dengan kaki yang diluruskan ke depan di hamparan rumput, menikmati angin yang berhembus pada sore hari.

"Uzumaki? Kau disini?" suara itu mengagetkan Kushina yang sedang bersantai dan menikmati suasana sore hari. Hal itu membuatnya kesal dan ingin sekali ia membentak orang yang mengagetkannya itu, namun, ia urungkan niatnya saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang membuatnya terkejut itu adalah bocah laki-laki berambut jabrik acak-acakan pirang yang baru kemarin siang ia bertemu di akademi.

"Kau—" perkataan Kushina terputus karena ia tak tahu harus memanggil apa bocah laki-laki berambut jabrik acak-acakan pirang itu. Tapi, beruntungnya Kushina saat bocah itu memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

"Aku Namikaze Minato. Salam kenal, Uzumaki Kushina!" betapa malunya Kushina saat bocah yang bernama Minato tersebut ternyata masih mengingat nama lengkapnya, sedangkan ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa namanya walaupun sebelumnya Minato pernah memperkenalkan dirinya—saat perkenalan di kelas dan di atas pohon—dua kali.

Kesempatan ini tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Kushina. Ia harus mempunyai teman setidaknya seorang saja di Konoha. Karena itu, ia tak ingin mengabaikan bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah memperkenalkan dirimu, Namikaze? Bahkan sudah tiga kali dengan yang ini," entah mengapa perkataan itu yang keluar dari mulut Kushina. Ia tak bermaksud kasar terhadap Minato, tapi, sebenarnya ia ingin tahu juga alasan Minato memperkenalkan dirinya sebanyak tiga kali. Yaah, walaupun Kushina beruntung Minato mau memperkenalkan dirinya lagi tanpa perlu ia minta.

"Ooh… perkenalan sebelumnya rasanya belum sah. Waktu pertama kali, itu hanya sebuah perkenalan yang di haruskan bila ada murid baru. Jadi, kurasa kau tak terlalu memerhatikan perkenalan itu, dan bisa jadi aku juga tidak diperhatikan," Kushina akui ia memang tidak memerhatikan perkenalan dari teman-teman sekelasnya satupun. Dan itu berarti Minato juga.

"Dan perkenalan kedua itu, aku memperkenalkan diriku saat kau sudah berlari jauh dariku. Jadi hanya kecil kemungkinan kau mendengarku," dan itu juga Kushina akui, Ia juga tidak mendengar perkenalan Minato saat itu, karena suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu jelas. Tapi itu juga salah Minato sendiri. Sudah tahu jarak mereka jauh, masih juga mencoba berteriak untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Nah, dan perkenalan kali ini, aku yakin kau mendengarkanku, buktinya kau memanggilku dengan 'Namikaze', dan sepertinya, pertemuan kita sebelumnya, kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama. Karena itu, kupikir kau belum tahu namaku. Jadi, aku berniat memperkenalkan diriku dengan jelas saat kita bertemu lagi. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu disini," ujar Minato setelah selesai menjelaskan alasannya dengan panjang lebar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini, Namikaze?" tanya Kushina setelah memahami penjelasan dari Minato.

"Ah, satu lagi. Sebaiknya kau memanggilku Minato saja. Agar bisa lebih akrab," kata Minato.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Kushina sedikit membentak karena pertanyaannya diabaikan. Ia memang tak suka bila perkataannya diabaikan.

"Oh, maaf. Ng… tadinya aku hanya lewat saja, lalu, tak sengaja aku menemukanmu disini. Jadi, aku menghampirimu," jelas Minato, sedangkan Kushina hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu dimana, Uzumaki?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak jauh dari sini," jawab Kushina singkat. Namun, jawaban itu tidak membuat Minato puas.

"'Tidak jauh dari sini' itu dimana?" tanya Minato lagi mengulangi jawaban Kushina.

"Sekitar sini,"

"Tapi letaknya dimana?"

"Di rumah,"

Minato menepuk jidatnya karena jawaban Kushina yang tidak akurat, "Baiklah, kalau memang kau takingin memberitahukannya padaku, tak masalah," kata Minato lesu.

Setelah Minato mengatakan itu, keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Karena tidak merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu, akhirnya Minato membuka percakapan, tapi, diurungkan niatnya karena Kushina telah mendahuluinya.

"Ng… Namikaze, aku ingin bertanya," tanya Kushina sambil menunduk menatap danau disana.

"Minato. Panggil aku Minato saja, jangan Namikaze," sela Minato karena tak ingin dipanggil dengan nama keluarganya oleh perempuan yang selama ini menarik perhatiannya.

"Tapi, itu kan hanya untuk mereka yang sudah akrab denganmu, sedangkan aku baru saja mengenalmu," ucap Kushina sambil memandang heran pada Minato. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya tersenyum.

"Itu tak masalah bagiku, baru kenal ataupun sudah akrab, itu sama saja," tutur Minato yang masih tersenyum kepada Kushina. Kushina sendiri masih memandang heran kepada Minato.

"Umm… baiklah, Namika—maksudku Minato, sekarang, aku ingin bertanya," kata Kushina dengan wajah serius.

"Ya, apa?" sebelumnya, Minato sedikit kaget karena raut wajah Kushina yang mendadak serius seperti itu, tapi, Minato tetap mendengarkan pertanyaan Kushina.

"Kenapa kau ingin berteman denganku?" tanya Kushina yang disambut dengan raut wajah kaget Minato.

"Ng… apa, ya?" gumam Minato cukup keras sehingga Kushina masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Alasan untuk berteman itu sulit dijelaskan, kecuali jika mempunyai maksud tertentu. Sedangkan aku, aku memang ingin berteman denganmu. Yah, kalaupun diminta alasannya—" Minato sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat Kushina penasaran akan jawabannya itu.

"—karena kau menarik, Uzumaki Kushina," Kushina hanya terdiam saat mendengar jawaban dari Minato.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'menarik' itu adalah rambutku yang berwarna merah ini yang membuatku menjadi benda yang menarik perhatian dan akhirnya mendapat sebutan 'tomat'?" tanya Kushina dengan nada yang menuduh.

"Hahahahhahaa," suara gelak tertawa Minato membuat Kushina terkejut.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah!" bentak Kushina karena merasa dirinyalah yang jadi bahan tertawaan Minato.

"Ahahaa, maaf, Uzumaki. Aku tak bermaksud," jawab Minato sambil berusaha meredakan tawanya. Tapi, hal itu membuat Kushina cemberut.

"Aku tak suka main-main, Minato," ucap Kushina masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tak akan tertawa lagi,"

Dan keheningan terjadi lagi.

"Umm, sepertinya aku harus pulang, Minato. Hari sudah mulai malam," ucap Kushina dan segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Ah, tunggu, Kushina! Besok kau datang ke akademi, kan?" tanya Minato memastikan.

"Hm? Entahlah," jawab Kushina sedikit berteriak dan menghilang setelah tikungan kiri.

"Perempuan yang menarik," ucap Minato pada dirinya sendiri dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan pulang segera ke rumah.

Sedangkan Kushina masih berlari-lari menuju rumahnya, khawatir bila ibunya sudah pulang.

'Minato, laki-laki yang aneh,' batin Kushina lalu menambah kecepatan larinya ketika rumahnya telah tampak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TSUZUKU**

A/N: Halo! Maaf pada chapter sebelumnya aku ngga buat yang beginian (author berkicau), soalnya, itu pengalaman pertamaku meng-update fanfic.. XD (lupakan -"). Dan maaf juga jika pada chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya hasilnya ngga enak dibaca, soalnya aku lupa masukin garam.. (emang makanan apa? )-lupakan! -"

Ohya! Terimakasih buat yang udah baca fanfic pertamaku + yang udah review.. :3

Thanks to:

Hafiza Uzumaki

Hwang Energy

Noki is One Piece Lover

Terimakasih! XD

Udah, yaa?

Chapter depan aku berkicau (?) lagi. Daaaahh! #ditendang ke ujung kulon. -"


End file.
